


Une Saint Valentin

by Oceanna



Series: Aux âmes bien nées [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De la Saint Valentin et des rendez-vous imprévus, Mirroir de l'entrée du 14 février 1976, Narratrice peu fiable, Pas forcément romantique, Point de vue interne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: Si elle demande à Regulus de l'accompagner à Préaulard pour ce 14 février, ce n'est pas tant pour elle que pour Jane, qui se sentait si mal de la laisser seule pendant la sortie. Elle était même persuadée qu'il refuserait... Mais Regulus a dit oui.





	Une Saint Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS se passe pendant le chapitre 1 de Aux âmes bien nées. Merci à Tetelle, Aqualys et Léo Poldine pour leur relecture !

 

« Non, mais ce serait vraiment triste que tu passes la sortie à Pré-au-lard toute seule ! »

Victoria songe à affirmer une fois de plus que cela ne la dérange pas tant que ça, qu'elle préfère être seule plutôt que de passer des heures à se demander de quoi parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, et de réaliser le soir venu qu'elle a été seulement maladroite et décevante. Mais une fois que Jane a une idée en tête, il est compliqué de l'en dissuader… Et puis Victoria sait bien que son amie s'inquiète pour elle, ce qu'elle trouve gentil Jane n'attend qu'une chose ce samedi : retrouver sa sœur, Laura, à Pré-au-lard et faire la connaissance de son fiancé. Elle choisit donc de céder à moitié :

« D'accord, je demanderai… »

Le visage de Jane s'illumine d'un large sourire.

« Je le savais ! Qui est-ce qui t'a tapé dans l'œil ? »

Victoria secoue la tête. Elle a toujours été mal à l'aise avec ce genre de conversation, parce qu'elle a encore du mal à démêler ce qui rend un garçon attirant ou pas, et parmi ceux qu'on trouve attirants, lesquels sont bons pour un rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard. Mais comme elle ne veut pas avoir un accord, la réponse est largement plus simple :

« Je me disais… peut-être Black. »

Jane émet un sifflement entre ses dents.

« Le nôtre ? Tu as raison, il faut viser haut ! »

Et Victoria n'a aucun mal à imaginer son amie demander un rendez-vous à Regulus Black et l'avoir. Jane subit peut-être les erreurs de sa mère, mais elle sait se mettre en valeur et obtenir ce qu'elle veut. Mais elle, la petite Victoria Selwyn, la dernière de sa fratrie, n'est qu'un détail oubliable dans la vie de son camarade de classe. S'il doit aller en rendez-vous à Pré-au-lard avec une fille au lieu de ses amis, ce sera avec une fille brillante, une de ces filles comme Elena et Briséis qui sont douées, jolies, et qui peuvent tenir une conversation sans bafouiller ni passer de longues minutes à chercher comment combler un silence. Ce n'est pas le seul dans ce cas, mais Victoria sait aussi que Black est gentil : elle est presque certaine que lorsqu'il lui dira non, il ne laissera personne se moquer d'elle.

 

Victoria attend la fin du cours de potion pour se diriger vers Black qui est en train de ranger ses affaires et lui demander s'il veut l'accompagner ce samedi à Pré-au-lard. Il cligne des yeux.

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle reste bouche ouverte.

« Ce samedi, insiste-t-elle, tu es sûr ?

-Oui. On se retrouve vers deux heures à la sortie du château ? »

Victoria acquiesce en tentant de cacher sa stupéfaction. Elle ne sait pas si elle y arrive. À la sortie, Jane l'attend avec un grand sourire.

« Tu vois, chuchote-t-elle, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! »

Victoria hoche la tête, et une part d'elle est encore convaincue qu'il n'a dit ça que pour lui faire plaisir, parce qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a dit oui.

 

Le samedi venu, Jane tente de convaincre Victoria de la laisser la maquiller pour une fois. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et Victoria sait que c'est ce que font les filles pour un rendez-vous. Elle n'aime pas la sensation des crèmes et poudres sur son visage, même si elles dissimulent ses boutons, parce qu'elle a l'impression d'être déguisée. Et puis, elle ne veut pas donner l'impression aux autres de vouloir sortir avec Black, parce qu'il n'est clairement pas de son rang et elle craint un peu ce que diraient Briséis et Elena si elles apprenaient ça, surtout qu'elle ne veut pas que ce soit un vrai rendez-vous. Elles ne seraient pas méchantes, mais Victoria sait qu'elles trouveront un moyen de faire un bon mot, et pour peu que Jane se sente obligée de la défendre… Elle n'aime pas quand son amie se dispute avec leurs deux camarades de dortoir.

Heureusement, Jane finit par accepter ses refus pour le maquillage, parce que l'heure tourne et qu'elle a hâte de voir Laura. Victoria se retrouve toute seule à attendre à l'entrée du château, et elle se demande si Black ne va pas décider d'oublier leur rendez-vous. C'est ce qu'elle aurait été tenté de faire à sa place. Ou elle aurait trouvé une bonne excuse, elle aurait demandé à Jane de lui raconter qu'elle était tombée malade…

« Hey, Selwyn ! »

Mais non, il est là. Un peu plus loin, Yaxley est en train de les observer, avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers Pré-au-lard avec Jenkins.

« Euh, dit-elle. Merci. D'avoir accepté, je veux dire. »

Et puis les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche :

« Je serais allée à Pré-au-lard toute seule, mais Jane se sentait mal pour moi, et je n'avais pas envie… Je veux dire, je ne veux pas… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas… »

Elle s'arrête brusquement.

« On y va juste en amis ?, propose Black après une seconde. »

Elle hoche la tête avec soulagement. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pensé à le dire juste comme ça ? Ils partent ensemble vers le village, et Victoria oriente la conversation sur les cours. Au moins, là, elle a des choses à dire et lui aussi.

Une fois chez madame Rosmerta, ils s'installent dans un angle qui n'a pas trop de décorations voyantes, et lorsque leurs Bièraubeurre arrivent, Victoria se détend un peu plus. Ce n'est pas le désastre auquel elle s'attendait. Elle a l'impression de bafouiller moins que prévu, et Black semble avoir une certaine facilité à trouver des questions à poser auxquelles elle trouve à répondre autre chose que des platitudes.

La conversation s'oriente des cours aux vacances parce qu'elle a le malheur de raconter que c'est embêtant parfois d'avoir Horace en professeur. Elle passe sans réfléchir au récit du repas de Noël, où l'arrière-grand-père Priam, qui perd un peu la tête, a été persuadé qu'on avait confondu la soupe avec les ingrédients à potions de son fils. Black rit, et propose des histoires à son tour, et Victoria se retrouve à raconter la manière dont elle s'y est prise pour obtenir des billets pour le seul match du championnat de Quidditch qui se trouve pendant la semaine de vacances au printemps. Les yeux de Black brillent, et Victoria se sent plus à l'aise. Elle n'aime pas dire qu'elle aime le Quidditch, parce que les gens sont toujours surpris, mais lui ne fait aucun commentaire. Ils parlent de la saison dernière, de la tragédie qu'a été la blessure de Karim Toma, et soudain tout est plus facile. Depuis que ses frères ont grandi, elle n'a plus grand monde pour parler de Quidditch, à part son père. Jane met un point d'honneur à détester le sport. Ils parlent de la coupe de Poudlard, et Victoria se rend compte qu'elle est en train de lui raconter comment elle n'a pas oser se présenter aux essais pour l'équipe au début de cette année, parce que maintenant, elle est la seule à aimer jouer à la maison et cela lui manque.

Peu à peu, le salon de thé est beaucoup plus silencieux, et brusquement Black lance un juron :

« On doit rentrer, annonce-t-il. »

Et effectivement, quand elle regarde la pendule, elle réalise qu'ils vont devoir se dépêcher. Black paye pour tous les deux et Victoria n'insiste pas. Elle sait qu'il a largement plus d'argent de poche qu'elle et elle veut économiser pour s'acheter un balai à elle, un pas trop cher, mais un peu plus neuf que celui qui a appartenu à sa sœur.

Et au moment où ils arrivent à l'entrée, Black se tourne vers elle, et il a un sourire qui l'étonne :

« J'ai passé un bon moment, dit-il. »

Avec lui, c'est parfois compliqué de savoir ce qu'il dit parce qu'il est poli ou parce qu'il le pense, mais là, elle est presque certaine qu'il est honnête. Elle se sent rougir et elle est un peu surprise : même si elle a passé un bon moment, il doit avoir d'autres personnes avec qui parler de Quidditch, non ?

 

Elle retrouve Jane dans la salle commune, qui pétille de joie et qui lui raconte par menu l'après-midi qu'elle a passé avec sa sœur et son fiancé, Clarence Crabbe. Victoria est contente pour Jane et pour Laura aussi – elle sait que sa sœur craignait de ne pas faire un joli mariage à cause de leur mère et de tout le reste.

Le soir, quand elles remontent dans le dortoir, que Jane s'assied en tailleur sur son lit.

« Et toi, alors ?, demande-t-elle. Il y a du progrès avec Black ? »

Victoria secoue la tête :

« Il a dit qu'on y allait juste en amis et…

-Pfff, ils disent tous ça au début, contre-t-elle immédiatement. Je suis sûre que tu as tes chances ! Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

-Ben, de pas grand-chose au début, et puis on a parlé de Quidditch, c'était bien. »

Jane ouvre de grands yeux :

« De Quidditch ?, répète-t-elle. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il te prenne pour… Fais attention, il va finir par croire que tu es juste une pote, comme Jenkins ou Corban, jamais plus.

-Ça ne me dérangerait pas, murmure Victoria.

-Mais ça pourrait être tellement plus !, insiste Jane. Imagine la tête des deux autres si dans deux ans vous êtes fiancés… »

Victoria grimace à cette idée. Elle ne sait pas comment expliquer à Jane que cela ne la dérangerait pas d'être seulement amie avec lui, parce que cela lui semble plus simple, parfois, entre garçons que dans leur dortoir. Son amie n'insiste pas.

« Tu veux que je te mette du vernis à ongles ?, propose-t-elle brusquement. Comme ça, demain, il se rappellera que tu es une fille. »

Victoria hésite et puis acquiesce. Elle n'aime pas vraiment le vernis, mais elle est sûre de pouvoir convaincre Jane de lui mettre une couleur discrète, et elle aime bien quand son amie s'occupe de ses mains. C'est relaxant.

Avec un soupir, elle se laisse tomber sur le matelas pendant que Jane part à la salle de bain chercher ses affaires. Non, vraiment, elle a de la chance. Cette journée s'est beaucoup mieux passée que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

 


End file.
